User talk:Snow-ish
Here we are!-- 19:03, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Out of interest, which pony creator do you use?-- 16:22, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Yesh eet eez, zanks you ferry mooch.-- 19:18, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Did you catch the latest episode?-- 15:55, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Cool.-- 15:38, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Just tell them. I'm sure they'll understand.-- 13:08, October 31, 2011 (UTC) DON'T WORRY! I'm safe now...-- 20:18, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Exscuse me I need help how to make categories can you please tell me? (CAJohnson) Thanks for the help man CaveJohnson 03:29, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry it seems like all the good stories are taken I will try to make it a little more original (CaveJohnson) Just removing the double-post.-- 17:10, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Like my new avatar?-- 20:33, December 3, 2011 (UTC) You've got my vote, where's the forum?-- 16:36, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey thanks for inviting I didn't man to rip you off sure i'll go to the roleplay but I need to know the rules first CaveJohnson 22:31, December 9, 2011 (UTC) wait or is hat your roleplay? CaveJohnson 22:33, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Yay! ^^ Sweetness! ^^ Yeah I saw both of you guys' pages and was highly impressed with your devotion to both this wiki and Poniness. :3 Sadow-sama 23:27, January 13, 2012 (UTC) How's it been?-- 19:59, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Awesome. I'll check it out.-- 20:18, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Quick Question Do you know how to make .gif files work? Been trying to figure it out since forever ago. Ishimura Elite 19:20, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay so that's what's happening with me. Thanks. Ishimura Elite 20:31, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Responding Sure, that would be really nice if you wanted to draw something ^^ my deviant art is http://atbwalker.deviantart.com/ and my drawings are.... Ok, but not up to what I think they should be. If you need any ideas or something, I think I'll post the two other members on Shock Value's team today. and If you really don't want me to speak how I feel about certain characters, I'm willing to stop ^^. I would still like constructive Criticism on my own ponies, but if you say so, I'll go ahead and quit altoghether. also, a quick question For roleplays, does this wiki usually use a forum or an IM chat? (or possibly use this wiki itself.) Floating Dreaming 21:17, January 24, 2012 (UTC) IKR!-- 22:51, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Where? Where can I put my FANMADE story about a pony on here? HI Phinabella here.I LOVE THIS PLACE! :D 14:27, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I did not have Seven Holy Virtues planned at all. In fact, I haven't even heard of them. Ever. Sure, you can make them. I'm guessing they're intertwined with the Seven Deadly Sins as well, I think it would be pretty cool making sort of a cooperative storyline for them. Ishimura Elite 14:52, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Well I just read up a bit on them and they directly counteract the Seven Deadly Sins, so there's that. We can just have them interact as such from time to time, in an rp or something..... hey, there's an idea for an rp for ya. Ishimura Elite 17:59, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Alright. What should the rp be called? Or should I just think of something myself? Ishimura Elite 19:25, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay then, I'll think of it. Ishimura Elite 19:35, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Coma: ...sure. *Under breath* yes! (Thanks for telling me, I did not see it.)-- 21:06, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Great.-- 10:43, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, sounds great. I'll give it a go. Ishimura Elite 14:40, April 5, 2012 (UTC) LU! HALP! *Flails arms around randomly* This new user Mlpfan2013 is really getting on my nerves. Like, really. His/her grammar is horrible, he/she keeps using one of your pictures without permission, even though I told him/her to stop, doesn't listen at all. I'm really ticked off. Like, really. I don't want to keep dealing with his/her crap. What should I/we do? Ishimura Elite 01:00, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I guess. Okay I'll do that. Ishimura Elite 18:24, April 29, 2012 (UTC) i hate you >:( SHWEET! I finally finished Light Requiem! :D So I'm happy about that. I put it here (Achievemnt Unlocked!) since DeviantART doesn't allow it since the thing is too big. I finally got it on here right. :D Gonna be working on the next one now. Ishimura Elite 03:15, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. I guess I can post it in two parts since I had around half of it on when I finished. Thanks for the tip. I'll still keep the one I have on here too if that's okay. Ishimura Elite 18:54, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Is it ok if i add images from the REAL show? Glitter Glam 15:15, May 15, 2012 (UTC)Glitter Glam Please Reply Glitter Glam 15:28, May 15, 2012 (UTC)Glitter Glam I don't know much about this wiki (i am new here) Glitter Glam 17:06, May 15, 2012 (UTC)Glitter Glam Hey, Lu. In my next fanfic I'm using Solaris and Lunaris as characters. That ok? Ishimura Elite 19:56, May 16, 2012 (UTC) title Ishimura Elite 20:28, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey I has a question. Have you planned for Solaris to become a White Knight? Since pretty soon I'm going to be writing out the second generation and if you want him in there that'll be fine. (My last fanfic in the Lightblade series will be set about 1000 years in the future, lol. More generations) Also. Do all alicorns live forever? Or at least a really long time? Ishimura Elite 14:42, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay, cool. I'll add him in as a lower rank then with each generation he'll move up. He can be up to the Second, maybe First depending on where I take Light, (which is probably going to be really far). I'll get on that later. Going to have to think of new characters to have in the others too, unless you want to make some too, I'm fine with either way. I have a huge storyline I'm making and I got to incorporate everything at once. Going good so far. Ishimura Elite 17:31, May 23, 2012 (UTC) AH! So it wasn't just me! I had the same problem on my laptop at school. I put compatibility view on and it worked most of the time. Seems like whatever it was is fixed now. Ishimura Elite 17:37, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Lu! ^-^ I'm still gonna be doing stuff later on today so I might not be on until later tonight, but if you put the picture on my talk page whenever I get around to it I'll put it up on Shiden's page (or you can do it, whatever). I'm gonna be up all night anyway. Ishimura Elite 18:44, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Hurry up and get back. I'm running out of things to do D: Ishimura Elite 07:55, July 7, 2012 (UTC) This is awful! D: Ishimura Elite 00:54, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I got Skype now... just to let you know... Ishimura Elite 06:29, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Username be akatsukisasorii Ishimura Elite 06:46, July 13, 2012 (UTC) XD. -- 15:54, August 2, 2012 (UTC) That one guy's being rude? I didn't notice .__. I don't think he meant it in a rude way, just being brutally honest. Like ME! :D Ishimura Elite (talk) 16:58, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Wow, those are seriously cool, thanks.-- 20:18, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Better than me, I'm not active at all. XD-- 11:02, September 1, 2012 (UTC) DAFUQ I'm working on fixing the pages. I should be able to get it all done by tonight. I'll take care of it, don't worry. Ishimura Elite (talk) 15:46, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I fixed everything. All the edits from those two are back to the way they were. I don't even want to know what those picture were, I came in after you deleted them all (thanks by the way). Hopefully nothing like that happens again. Ishimura Elite (talk) 19:36, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Lol, attack number two could be just around the corner. We have worse up our sleeves now that we're home. That was all done from a phone. on a wi-fi connection. I really should start edit some more, almost all of 2012 we haven't talked...-- 18:15, September 5, 2012 (UTC) FUCK YOU FUCKING FAGGOT. FLUTTERSHY IS A NIGGER DON'T FUCK WITH THE PAGES I FIX! YOU GOD DAMN JUNGLE BUNNY.